


Momentary Doubt

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though she's completely happy, Layla remembers her upbringing and begins to doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, mentions canon and non-canon moments.

It was like a moment from one of Layla's dreams. Musa laughing playfully, holding her hand, pulling her close and kissing her over and over again. But it wasn't a dream. Musa had known how she felt for a while, and now had finally not only grown to accept these feelings, but also discovered she felt the same way. Musa reached for her shirt, ready to go further, but Layla grabbed her hand to stop her. "Wait," she said.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Musa asked. She had been so sure that this what not only what she wanted, but what Layla wanted as well.

And it was what Layla wanted. She had indeed dreamed of encounters like this many time over the years. But now that it was hear and happening, she had her doubts. She remembered her home, away from Alfea and Magix, and her duties. No matter how much she wanted it, it couldn't be. "We can't be like this. I know you it, and you know it."

"Huh?" Musa raised an eyebrow. All of the hinting, flirting, and courting throughout the years from Layla lead to this? "No, I don't know. Why can't we?" she asked, irritated.

"I'm a princess. You're a princess. We're both in the same situation, the only children of monarchs. We can't be together, we both have to find men, and make and heir."

Musa could have laughed if Layla wasn't being so serious. "Wow, make an heir. Like you can manufacture one. And with a man? You hate men."

"I don't hate them," Layla said. Although her first reaction when meeting men was to show that she wasn't going to take any crap from them. Still, she had eventually made friends with the specialists that hung out with the Winx girls. That is, except Riven, who she had despised first for being her rival, and then for breaking Musa's heart a second time. "I'm even friends with some of them."

"Oh right, so find a good friend, and make an heir, and have a picture perfect fake relationship," Musa said.

"You don't have to get angry."

"Layla, just listen to yourself. You're just spouting out what someone else wants you to do. It isn't you talking at all!"

"It's not something I like. But it's reality," Layla said, looking downward.

"Layla," Musa said, trying to look her love in the eye. "Layla! Just listen to me before you make this mistake." Musa put her hand on Layla's shoulder. She didn't respond. "It's okay Layla, just listen," she said in a softer voice. "Your parents raised you, but it's your reality to make now. You can decide what to do with your life."

"You don't know my parents. You don't know what it's like to live around them."

"I know tough parents, don't forget how my dad almost pulled me out of Alfea for singing. I also know that I'll make my own life now, with or without him. And you should do the same. Even if it's also without me," Musa sighed. She picked up her jacket and flung it over her shoulder. Of course, she couldn't make Layla to change her mind. And she wouldn't want to either. Musa decided that she'd leave her alone, she didn't want to be pushy, the way she'd heard Layla's parents were.

"Musa?"

"Call me later. I mean, if you want. Okay?" Musa said.

Before Musa could turn around she found herself tackled, embraced, and kissed. As she and Layla continued to passionately kiss, Musa realized that Layla's speech there can been her own internal doubts, ones that could definitely be forgiven and dealt with. But for now, all apologies and discussion were to be postponed.


End file.
